Traumatic of Love
by Mikky-sama
Summary: Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata mengurung diri di rumah sepanjang hari? Alasannya adalah Sasuke. Ada apa antara mereka? fic pertama, mohon review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Traumatic of Love_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

Romance, drama (genrenya rada ngawur #bletaked)

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), misstypo(s)

**A/N :**

Judulnya gak jelas ya? Mikky aja gak tau artinya *dihajar masa*. Fic pertama. Terinspirasi setelah menonton beberapa drama korea yang aku dapat dari warnet milik guru SMP. Kalau ke warnet itu, aku jarang buat ngenet. Paling buat mencuri beberapa drama korea dan film #krik. Maaf jikalau ada pembaca yang tak berkenan.

_Perhatian_ : suka gak suka baca ya #bletak dan tinggalkan review! Kalau enggak bakal Mikky samperin di alam mimpi. Hi... hi... hi... #ketawasetan

**~(^o^~) **_**Traumatic of Love**_**(~^o^)~**

Akhir musim gugur. Angin yang terasa gersang dengan udara yang lumayan panas. Udara musim dingin sudah menyelinap ke musim gugur membuat udara tak terlalu panas seperti pertengahan musim gugur dan musim gugur lebih dingin daripada musim panas.

Jalanan saat musim gugur sangat kotor dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran di jalan. Sehingga setiap hari warga Jepang harus membersihkannya. Betapa melelahkannya. Tidak bagi warga Jepang yang disiplin dan berjuang keras.

Burung-burung bertengger di dahan pohon sakura yang menyisakan sedikit bunganya. Burung itu berkicau dengan merdu. Tak memikirkan masalah dan kehidupan. Hanya bernyanyi lepas seakan mereka diciptakan hanya untuk bernyanyi. Tak seperti manusia yang diciptakan untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Pagi itu lumayan indah untuk seorang gadis yang tak pernah malihat dunia luar. Bukan karena dia buta atau apa. Tapi dia takut akan dunia luar yang menurutnya mengerikan. Seakan dunia itu berisi monster-monster mengerikan dengan gigi taring yang tajam dan cakar yang panjang. Atau makhluk seperti ular raksasa yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup seperti tikus.

"Kau tak mau keluar?" tanya seorang pria kepada seorang gadis. Tampaknya pria tersebut adalah ayah dari anak gadis yang ditanyainya. Keduanya memiliki mata yang mirip. Putih? Atau abu-abu? Mata itu merupakan identitas suatu klan yang lumayan berkuasa di Jepang.

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu singkat. Dia menjawab tanpa ada beban apa-apa seraya membaca komik yang bertengger di tangan kanannya sedari tadi. Dia duduk setengah tidur di sofa. Kakinya dinaikkannya ke atas sofa. Di tangan kirinya ada lollipop ukuran sedang yang sudah berliur karena sudah dimakan. Sesekali dia menjilat permennya itu.

"_Oh my God_, anak gadis berumur 16 tahun mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah?" kata ayah dengan gaya mendramatisirnya. Dia berdiri dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ah, ayah, lagi pula enakan di rumah daripada di luar," kata gadis itu seraya menutup komiknya sebentar dan membukanya lagi untuk dibaca.

"APAA?" pekik sang ayah kaget. Ekspresi pria itu seperti ekspresi aktor dalam sinetron yang sedang kaget akan informasi yang didapatkannya. "Aku khawatir tentang psikologimu," sambungnya dengan wajah sedihnya. Gadis itu mencopot gigitannya pada permen lollipopnya dan kemudian memamerkan gigi putihnya di depan ayahnya kemudian dilahapnya lagi permennya itu.

"Hey, ayah. Hey, Hinata," sesorang menyapa pria dan gadis itu kemudian hendak pergi tetapi tertahan oleh sesuatu. Pemuda ini juga memiliki warna mata yang identik dengan dua orang lainnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Tinggi badannya lumayan tinggi. Dan wajahnya juga tidak bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

"Eh, eh, eh, Neji, tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan setelah ini," kata pria yang dipanggil ayah itu. Sebenarnya pemuda tadi adalah ponakannya namun sudah diangapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dipikir-pikir dia juga gak punya anak laki-laki. Punya anak perempuan pun tak mau bersosialisasi dengan dunia yang sesungguhnya dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton televisi dan membaca komik.

"Eh?" Anak laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah ayahnya. Dia menunggu ayahnya bicara.

"Hinata, kau adalah seorang gadis. Gadis seumuranmu seharusnya berbelanja dengan teman sebayamu. Tetapi dirimu? Sekolah di rumah, rekaman di rumah, siaran di rumah, semua yang kau lakukan hanya di sekitar rumah saja. Lalu baca komik dan nonton televisi. Sebagai penyanyi pun kau tak pernah tampil di atas panggung," kata ayah dengan ekspresi gemes terhadap anak perempuannya ini. "Kumohon, keluarlah untuk bermain atau apa. Yang penting kau keluar dari rumah," kata ayah seraya menggenggam kedua tangan anak gadisnya dengan tangan kanan gadis tersebut membawa komik. Permennya bertengger pasrah di antara bibir manis gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Hinata gak mau," kata Hinata manja. Dia membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan kemudian berdiri. "Hinata mau baca komik dulu," sambungnya yang langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua insan yang melongo. Dia mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca komiknya.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gerutu ayah. "Yasudahlah," kata sang ayah yang akhirnya mengalah. Dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya dan batang hidungnya. Dia pun duduk di sofa tempat Hinata berbaring seraya melanjutkan acara memijatnya.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanya anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia memakai sepatu kets, celana yang agak longgar dengan kaos abu-abunya yang diselimuti jaket putihnya. Rambutnya sudah bertata rapi tetapi agak acak-acakan. Mungkin memang disengaja.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ayahnya yang menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya yang masih memijat pelipisnya.

"Hanya mau keluar sebentar, kok. Kenapa?" kata pemuda itu yang mendekat ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa kau bisa, Neji?" tanya sang ayah balik yang masih dengan aktivitas sebelumnya—memijat pelipisnya.

"Eh? Bisa apa?" tanya balik anak laki-laki yang dipangil Neji.

"Bisa membuat Hinata keluar dari rumah ini," kata ayah.

"_Oh my God_? Kenapa ayah menyuruhku mengusir Hinata?" pekik Neji dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus-elus dadanya.

_Bletak!_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Neji. Dengan sigap Neji langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya yang kena pukulan koran dari ayahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku membuat Hinata tidak takut akan dunia luar sehingga dia mau pergi keluar," kata Hiashi yang mungkin kau tau bagaimana ekspresinya.

"Eh, oh. Itu tugas yang susah," kata Neji dengan soknya. Dia menaruh tangannya di dagunya. Berpose seolah dirinya adalah seorang detektif.

"Bagaimana kau anggap itu gampang sementara aku memikirkannya sampai jungkir balik?" kata ayah yang sudah berdiri sedari tadi, dia memukul kepala Neji dengan koran yang berada di dekat sofa.

"Emm.. Imbalannya apa?" tanya Neji.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya ayah.

"Mobil," kata Neji.

"Yang lain," kata ayah.

"Motor."

"Lainnya?"

"Band set."

"Lainnya?"

"IPad."

"Yang Lain?"

"IPhone."

"Lainnya?"

"Handphone."

"Nah, akan kubelikan handphone," pekik ayah.

"Oh, ya, ampun.. baik sekali orang ini," gumam Neji dengan tampang _sweatdropped_. Alisnya terangkat sebelah dengan ekspresi mata males.

"Bagaimana? Bisa, kan?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku gak berani jamin seratus persen," kata Neji.

"Ayolah, Neji-_chan_. Jika kau bisa membuat Hinata tak trauma keluar rumah lagi, akan kubelikan mobil diulang tahunmu yang ke-17," kata ayah yang memohon-mohon kepada anak laki-lakinya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" pekik Neji yang diikuti anggukkan kepala sang ayah. "Eh, tunggu sebentar, sekarang umurku 20 tahun. Ayah bercanda, ya?"

"Eh? Bukannya umurmu 16 tahun?" tanya ayah.

"Itu kan Hinata bukan aku. Umurku 20 tahun," kata Neji dengan gaya _sweatdrop_-nya. "Perasaan jauh amat nyasarnya," rutuknya lirih.

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Diumur ke-25 tahun?" tanya ayah.

"Whaaat? Itu masih sangat lama," kata Neji.

"Okelah. Lima hari sebelum ulang tahun ke-25 tahun."

"Cuma mundur lima hari?"

"Kau maunya?"

"Ulang tahun ke-21," kata Neji dengan _kitty eyes_-nya.

"Ah, iya, deh," kata ayah dengan nada menyerah.

"_Yes_!" pekik Neji. "_Doumo arigatou_," kata Neji seraya memeluk ayah angkatnya dan mengangkat tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Eh, eh, eh, turunkan aku," kata ayah dengan tampang khawatir akan jatuh. "Tapi kau harus cepat. Sebelum ulang tahun Hinata tiba, kau harus sudah membuat Hinata tidak takut dengan dunia," kata ayahnya. Neji pun menurunkan ayahnya.

"Eh? Tinggal 3 minggu lagi, dong?"

"Ingat, mobil mobil," goda si ayah.

"Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha," kata Neji dengan wajah yang berusaha semangatnya. Niat Neji yang mau pergi keluar pun tak jadi karena dia ingin membujuk Hinata. Maksudnya mau sekalian mengajaknya.

"Ah, dasar anak muda. Kenapa aku tadi langsung mengiyakan? Ah, paling juga gak bisa membujuk Hinata buat keluar rumah. Lain kali aku harus lebih pandai menawar dari anak muda," gumam sang ayah. Dia pun meneruskan kegiatan memijat pelipisnya yang tertunda tadi.

**xXx**

Museum Tokyo.

Museum yang lumayan besar. Sebuah museum yang memamerkan _manga_ karya orang Jepang dan orang luar. Dari yang sudah tua hingga yang terbaru.

Hari itu, museum lumayan ramai. Mereka berekreasi dengan melihat objek yang bisa dilihat di museum. Seorang remaja memotret pengunjung dengan kameranya. Untuk dijadikan dokumentasi museum. Mungkin.

Pemuda itu tampan. Mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam membuatnya keren dengan gaya rambut yang acak-acakan. Dia menggunakan kaos lengan panjang dengan lengan yang dinaikkannya.

"Permisi, nona-nona, bisa kuambil foto kalian saat melihat _manga_ itu," kata pemuda itu pada ketiga gadis di depannya seraya menunjuk sebuah komik di dekatnya. Beberapa detik pertama mereka terpukau dengan ketampanan wajah si pemilik suara.

"Ah, boleh," kata ketiga gadis cantik mengerumuni komik yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda tadi.

_Ckrek._

_Ckrek._

_Ckrek._

"Boleh kami lihat hasilnya?" tanya seorang gadis yang berada di segerombolan gadis tadi.

"Boleh, silahkan," kata pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan kamera DSLR miliknya. Gadis tadi pun menerima kamera itu dan melihat-lihat foto yang ada di dalam kamera tersebut.

"Kau seorang _mangaka_?" tanya gadis kedua.

"Ya, komik yang berfoto dengan kalian itu adalah karyaku," kata pemuda itu.

"Wah, benarkah?" pekik kedua gadis lainnya. Keduanya pun menghampiri komik yang dipajang.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumam gadis ketiga. Kedua gadis itu hanya ingin melihat nama yang tertera di atas komik tersebut. Tak repot-repot tanya langsung pada ke pemilik nama jika mereka ingin berkenalan.

"Waw, semua fotonya _close-up_!" pekik seorang gadis pertama yang sedang melihat foto di kamera si pemuda. "Hehehe, maaf aku melihat foto yang lainnya," sambung gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, karena mereka membawa kita untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat secara luas," kata pemuda itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Sasuke. Dia tersenyum kepada gadis yang melihat foto di kameranya. Dimasukkannya tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Bagian apa yang suka kau foto?"

"Mata," kata pemuda itu seraya tersenyum. Dia membayangkan mata terindah yang pernah ditatapnya. Tatapan mata lembut yang dibuatnya menangis. Itu sudah sembilan tahun yang lalu. "Ah, cinta monyet," gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang memecah suasana dari pojok museum.

"Ayah... Huweee..." teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang menangis di ambang pintu. Cairan bening mengalir pasrah di pipinya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Permisi, nona cantik, bisa kuambil kameraku?"

"Oh, ya. Ini," kata gadis yang membawa kamera pemuda itu dan memberinya kembali kepada sang pemilik. Sasuke menerimanya.

"Permisi, nona-nona, anakku menangis," kata Sasuke seraya berlari ke arah suara tangisan anak kecil. Dia berjalan menuju tempat di mana seorang anak laki-laki menangis memanggil ayahnya. Anak itu mempunyai rambut raven seperti Sasuke. Wajahnya manis seperti gula kapas. _Headphone_ menggantung pasrah di lehernya dan tangan kanannya memegang iPod.

"Kerennya," kata seorang gadis yang membawa kamera pemuda tadi.

"Sayang dia sudah punya anak," kata seorang gadis disebelahnya.

"Andaikan istrinya aku," seorang gadis dibelakang berkhayal.

"Hai, jagoan kecil, kau sudah bangun ya?" kata Sasuke seraya mengacak rambut anak kecil itu. Sasuke jongkok di depan anak kecil tadi guna menyamakan tingginya. Kameranya tadi sudah tergantung manis di lehernya.

"Aku lapar," kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sudah menghentikan acara menangisnya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita keluar mencari makan," kata pemuda itu seraya menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu.

"Aku mau _pancake_," kata anak itu yang menengadah—melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Kau tak mau _onigiri_?" tanya Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan anak laki-laki itu.

"Itu apa?" tanya si anak.

"Itu seperti nasi kepal. Bukan seperti sih. Emang nasi kepal," kata pemuda itu.

"Apa enak?"

"Enak dong," jawab Sasuke seraya megangkat jempolnya.

"Awas kalau gak enak," ancam anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka berjalan keluar museum dan berjalan mendekati mobil yang terparkir di halaman museum. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil hitam. Sasuke tadi duduk di bangku pengemudi dan si anak duduk di bangku penumpang di samping ayahnya. Sasuke meletakkan kameranya di bangku penumpan bagian belakang.

"Ayah, kau tau jalannya?" tanya anaknya yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Eh? Eh, iya ya," kata Sasuke dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

Sasuke mencari ponsel yang diletakkannya dalam saku celananya. Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan mencari sebuah nama di kontaknya setelah menemukannya. Dia menelpon seseorang.

Tuut... Tuut...

Suara dalam ponselnya yang berarti sedang tersambung.

'Ayolah, Hinata... _Dibilang aku gak mau_. Satu hari saja,' seseorang yang dihubunginya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis di seberang telepon, mungkin tidak cocok dibilang berbicara, lebih tepatnya berdebat. Dan kemudian percakapan—ralat, perdebatan—itu berakhir dengan suara musik yang sangat keras.

"Ah, suara apa itu tadi?" gumam Sasuke dengan wajah masam. "Halo? Halo? Hey, Neji!" teriak pemuda itu pada ponselnya.

'Ah, siapa ini?' tanya seseorang di seberang telepon. Si penerima telpon bicara dengan setengah teriak. Sasuke menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya.

"Ini aku. Sasuke," kata Sasuke.

'Ah? Sasuke? Sasuke siapa?' tanya penerima telepon dengan nada bingung.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Masa kau lupa?" kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

'Oh, ya! Sasuke! Yang mana, sih?' kata orang di seberang yang membuat pemuda tadi _sweatdropped_.

"Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Apa aku harus sebutkan nenek-kakek, buyut, dan canggahku?"

'Hehehe... Iya, aku tau. Kau ada di Jepang?' tanya seseorang tadi.

"Iya. Aku mau cari restoran masakan Jepang yang enak di Tokyo. Kau bisa bantu?" tanya Sasuke.

'Bisa kok. Lagipula aku lagi setres di sini,' kata Neji dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. 'Ya, sana pergi! Week...' suara seorang gadis masuk ke dalam percakapan antara kedua orang ini.

_Itu pasti suara Hinata_, pikir Sasuke.

"Oke, aku jemput di depan rumahmu. _Jaa_," kata Sasuke seraya menutup ponselnya.

"Ayah, ayo cepetan. Aku lapaaaaaaaaaaar banget," kata anak laki-lakinya dengan nada memelas.

"Haha, iya sebentar. Sabar. Nanti ayah belikan es krim," kata Sasuke seraya menyalakan mobilnya.

"Ah! Dua, ya?"

"Sesuka Reichi saja," kata Sasuke yang mengacak rambut Reichi disela menyetirnya.

"Baiklah!" kata Reichi seraya mengangkat jempol tangannya. "Oh, ya, Ayah, kenapa ayah tak mencari ibu?" tanya Reichi.

"Kau itu masih kecil. Kau belum tau apa-apa tentang masalah keluarga besar Uchiha kita," kata Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Aku kan sudah besar. Lima tahun, sebentar lagi aku sekolah," kata Reichi dengan bangganya.

"Itu masih kecil. Nanti akan kuberitahu jika umurmu sudah 15 tahun," kata Sasuke.

"Limabelas dikurangi lima," gumam Reichi sambil menghitung jarinya. "Sepuluh tahun lagi dong? Itu lama enggak?"

"Emm... enggak kok," kata Sasuke bohong.

"Okelah," kata Reichi.

"Cita-cita Reichi nanti jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke yang bosan karena menyetir di jalanan yang sibuk.

"Apa ya? Aku ingin jadi... seperti ayah!" kata Reichi.

"Eh? Ayah ini pembohong lho. Nanti kalau besar gak boleh bohong," kata Sasuke.

"Memang pekerjaan ayah bagaimana?" tanya Reichi.

"Itu bukan pekerjaan. Ah, sudah. Jadi, Reichi sebenarnya ingin jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ingin bisa membuat _manga_ seperti ayah, ingin bermain drama seperti ayah," kata Reichi.

"Oh. Kau pasti bisa seperti ayah. Haha," kata Sasuke dengan tawa anehnya.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Reichi.

"Kita ke rumah paman Neji," kata Sasuke.

"Dia pamanku?" tanya Reichi yang disambut angukan kepala Sasuke. "Dia pamanku darimana?" tanya Reichi.

"Dia teman ayah," kata Sasuke.

"Terus, kenapa aku memanggilnya paman?"

"Reichi, sebutan paman tidak didapat karena orang itu keluarga kita. Terkadang orang yang sudah dekat kita anggap keluarga sendiri," jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi, Jepang dan Amerika berbeda?" tanya Reichi.

"Iya. Di Jepang lebih sopan daripada Amerika. Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri," kata Sasuke.

Ciiit.

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya. Sasuke tak mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ini di mana?" ucap Reichi memelas.

"Bentar lagi paman akan datang," kata Sasuke.

Tok tok tok.

Sebuah ketukan mendarat di kaca mobil Sasuke dan Sasuke memberi isyarat untuk menempati kursi belakang.

"Bagaimana kau tau mobil ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di bangku penumbang bagian belakang.

"Insting," kata Neji seraya mengetuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana Julliard?" tanya Neji.

"Seperti biasa. Kenapa kau dulu menolak tawaran di Julliard?" tanya Sasuke. Dia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya kembali.

"Entahlah. Aku bosan dengan garis keluarga seniman. Aku ingin jadi pengusaha saja," kata Neji.

"Kau bisa menjual alat musik atau mendirikan klub musik," usul Sasuke.

"Bisa saja tapi sama saja masih dilingkungan permusikan," kata Neji.

"Itu sudah turun menurun. Paman Hiashi dan Hizashi adalah musisi. Ibumu adalah penyanyi. Itu sudah bakat keturunan," kata Sasuke. "Sedangkan istri paman Hiashi seorang aktris dan penari," sambungnya lirih.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau banyak bicara?" tanya Neji yan setengah heran.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan anak," jawab Sasuke dan Reichi pun menoleh kebelakang untuk menyapa Neji.

"_Hello_," kata Reichi.

"Hey, apa kau yang namanya Reichi?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, paman. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," kata Reichi.

"Wah, kau mengajarkannya bahasa Jepang?" tanya Neji.

"Aku selalu mengajaknya bicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Tapi jika dia sedang bermain bersama temannya, dia menggunakan bahasa sana," kata Sasuke.

"Wah, pasti dia pintar," kata Neji seraya mengacak rambut Reichi. "Hey, Reichi, apa kau suka menjadi anak ayahmu ini?" tanya Neji kepada Reichi seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Senang."

"Eh? Apa kau tak mau jadi anak paman?"

"Tidak. Reichi butuh ibu bukan ayah. Ayah Reichi ada dua. Ayah Sasuke dan ayah Fugaku. Tapi ibu Reichi cuma satu. Ibu Mikoto," kata Reichi.

"Jadi kau ingin ayah Sasuke dapat ibu?"

"Iya! Itu dia. Kalau ibu Mikoto sudah tua," kata Reichi cemberut.

"Eits, jangan ngomong gitu. Nanti mama Mikoto nangis kalau kau bilang tua," kata Sasuke.

"Mama kan ada di Amerika. Mana bisa dengar," kata Reichi.

"Wah, kau pintar juga, Nak," kata Neji. "Hey, Sasuke, kau belum cari pasangan hidup? Disuruh tuh sama anakmu," sambung Neji menggoda.

"Ah, aku belum tertarik," kata Sasuke dengan cueknya.

"Eh? Berapa kali kau pacaran, Sas?" tanya Neji.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu?"

"Jawab saja, Sas," kata Neji memaksa.

"Belum pernah," jawab Sasuke.

"_What_? Umurmu itu sudah 20 tahun tapi belum pernah pacaran? _What the_..." kata Neji terpukau sehingga geregetan ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara.

"Pacaran itu apa sih?" tanya Reichi.

"Eh? Ah, bukan apa-apa, Reichi," kata Neji.

"Kok sepertinya pacaran itu wajib untuk orang dewasa," kata Reichi.

"Eh?" pekik Sasuke dan Neji bersamaan.

"Nanti aku akan pacaran deh. Aku kan ingin dewasa," kata Reichi.

"Eeeh?" pekik Neji dan Sasuke yang serempak bagaikan pasukan pramuka.

"Tuh, kau itu harus pilih tempat kalau bicara yang kaya gitu," kata Sasuke.

"Haha, mangkanya, cepat cari dong," kata Neji.

"Aku sudah cari tapi gak ada yang cocok, Neji," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang tidak enak.

"Gimana kalau dengan Hinata?" kata Neji yang kemudian membuat Sasuke menginjak pedal rem-nya.

"Eeeehh," pekik Neji yang tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan bangku di depannya.

"Aduh," Reichi pun juga terpekik karena ulah ayahnya itu dan kepalanya terbentur meja di depannya. "Aduh, ayah, ada apa?" kata Reichi seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur meja depan.

"Iya, tiba-tiba ngerem," kata Neji protes. "Tempatnya bukan di sini. Masih jalan lurus ke depan," sambungnya.

"Che, dasar orang ini," gerutu Sasuke.

"Eh, Sas, gimana? Dengan Hinata saja," kata Neji menggoda.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius. Kalian kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Tak perlu memendam perasaan masa kecil. Lagipula harusnya kau yang minta maaf. Jadikah itu alasan kau bertemu dengannya. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah?" kata Neji agak menggoda.

"Ah, jangan bicarakan ini," kata Sasuke.

"Ah, kau sebenarnya masih suka, kan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan ini," kata Sasuke.

"Ayah, Hinata itu siapa?" tanya Reichi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Eh, Hinata itu mamanya Reichi," kata Neji.

"Eeeeehhh... Apa katamu?" Tangan Sasuke berusaha menangkap tubuh Neji. "Sini kau! Kubunuh kau, Neji," sambungnya.

"Ehehehe... Kau yang membuat Hinata trauma. Sampai saat ini pun masih seperti dulu. Tidak pernah keluar rumah," kata Neji.

"Bukan salahku," kata Sasuke.

"Bukan salahmu apa? Ke kiri," kata Neji seraya memberi petunjuk jalan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas Hinata," kata Sasuke.

"Kau benar gak mau menemuinya atau sekedar minta maaf?" tanya Neji.

"Gak. Ada firasat buruk jika aku bertemu dengannya," kata Sasuke.

"Mungkin Tuhan mengutukmu gak dapat jodoh sebelum kau minta maaf padanya," kata Neji.

"Hey, sudah. Jangan bicara lagi. Perhatikan jalannya. Ini kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bangunan yang ada plang merahnya, itu restorannya," kata Neji.

"Ayah, kenapa sih ayah tidak mau bertemu dengan yang namanya Hinata?" tanya Reichi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat yang namanya Hinata tadi," kata Reichi.

"Kau mau melihatnya, Reichi? Kau bisa mesuk ke rumah paman. Mama Hinata ada di sana," kata Neji.

"Hey, Neji. Tutup mulutmu," kata Sasuke yang sudah memakirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya. "Ayo keluar," kata Sasuke yang memberi aba-aba untuk keluar.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Bantu aku," kata Neji yang memohon pada Sasuke setelah keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menuju restoran.

"Bantu apa, huh?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Buat Hinata berani keluar rumah," kata Neji.

"O to the G to the A to the H. Ogah," jawab Sasuke dengan gaya _cheerleader_-nya.

"Hey, Reichi, kau tau tidak keburukan ayahmu saat masih sekolah dulu?" tanya Neji kepada Reichi yang berjalan diantara Neji dan Sasuke.

"Eits! Kalau ngomong aku potong lehermu," kata Sasuke seraya mendongakan hidung Neji.

"Eh, hidungku!" pekik Neji seraya menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Ayo, Reichi. Makanan menunggu," kata Sasuke seraya menarik lengan Reichi. Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam restauran. Mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan menempatinya.

"Ayah, aku mau sushi," rengek Reichi.

"Ayah, aku mau kau bertemu Hinata," kata Neji dengan suara yang dibuat-buatnya setelah Sasuke memesan makanan kepada pelayan.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah, kebelet pipis," rengek Reichi.

"Ah, aku antarkan aja," kata Neji yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo, Reichi," ajak Neji. Neji dan Reichi pun pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka dan berjalan mendekati toilet untuk laki-laki.

"Kenapa perasaanku buruk, ya?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

Di toilet, sebelum Neji dan Reichi kembali ke tempat mereka, Neji mengatakan sesuatu pada Reichi.

"Reichi, kau ingin bertemu dengan Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Iya, paman," kata Reichi dengan air muka yang sedih.

"Kau bisa berakting?" tanya Neji dan disambut dengan anggukan kepala Reichi.

"Jagonya," kata Reichi seraya menepuk dadanya sendiri.

"Bagus. Jadi gini, nanti Reichi pura-pura ngambek. Gak mau makan kalau ayah gak mau mengantarkan Reichi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Bisa?" jelas Neji.

"Gampang, paman!" kata Reichi dengan mengangkat dua jempolnya. "Tos kesuksesan?" ajak Reichi. Neji pun menyatukan kedua jempol dengan jempol kecil Reichi.

"_Ganbatte_!" kata Neji seraya memberi semangat pada Reichi. "Ayo, kita keluar."

**Bersambung~**

Mikky : yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku bikin di tengah-tengah kebelet pipis. Jadinya ada babak yang ke kamar mandi #bletak. Gak ada hubungannya kok.

Choco : miau...

Mikky : Chocoooo... *meluk Choho

Choco : Mikky-_sama_...

Mikky : _readers_ en _author_, ini adalah peliharaanku yang paling antik—bukan cantik. Kucing berwarna coklat yang bisa berbicara(?). Nama panjangnya adalah Chocolatos~ *nunjuk Choco

Choco : _ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa_?

Mikky : _readers_ en _authors_, alurnya kecepetan gak? Idenya gimana? Ada _typo_? OOC kebangetan, kah? Mohon saran untuk newbie ini.

Choco : Mikky-_sama_ ayok main!

Mikky : okelah _readers_ en _authors_. Saya harap _review_nya ya! ^o^

Salam,

_Mikky_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Traumatic of Love_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Romance, drama_ (genrenya rada ngawur #bletaked)

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), misstypo(s)_

**A/N :**

Judulnya gak jelas ya? Mikky aja gak tau artinya *dihajar masa*. Fic pertama. Terinspirasi setelah menonton beberapa drama korea yang aku dapat dari warnet milik guru SMP. Kalau ke warnet itu, aku jarang buat ngenet. Paling buat mencuri beberapa drama korea dan film #krik. Maaf jikalau ada pembaca yang tak berkenan.

_XXX_

"Gampang, paman!" kata Reichi dengan mengangkat dua jempolnya. "Tos kesuksesan?" ajak Reichi. Neji pun menyatukan kedua jempol dengan jempol kecil Reichi.

"Ganbatte!" kata Neji seraya memberi semangat pada Reichi. "Ayo, kita keluar."

Mereka pun keluar dengan tampang tak berdosa apalagi bersalah. Berjalan mendekat ke arah meja mereka tadi. Di sana sudah tertata makanan yang dipesan oleh Sasuke.

"Reichi, kau sudah lapar, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Reichi telah duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Hn..." jawab Reichi.

"Minta disuapin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn..."

Selama percakapan yang direkayasa ini, Neji hanya tertawa dalam benaknya.

Sasuke hendak menyuapi Reichi tapi Reichi menghindari makanan yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Eh? Katanya tadi lapar. Kok gak mau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hilang nafsu makan," kata Reichi.

"Lho kok? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Reichi mau ketemu dengan Hinata," kata Reichi. Sontak Sasuke memandang Neji yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Tanganku bersih," kata Neji seraya memamerkan tangannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Terus, Reichi maunya gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Antarkan Reichi ke rumah paman. Ayah juga ikut ke dalam rumah," kata Reichi.

"Oh _my ghost_. Setan mana yang bisa aku _bad mood_ begini?" kata Sasuke seraya melirik Neji.

"Lalalalalala..." Neji pura-pura bernyanyi dan tak mendengar omongan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita ke rumah paman," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"_Yes_! _I got it_!" pekik Reichi.

"Sekarang. Makan dulu makananmu," kata Sasuke pada anaknya.

"_Okay_. _Itadakimasu_!" Reichi pun melahap makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian tiga makhluk ini sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Dan bergegas ke rumah Neji.

"_Tadaima_," teriak Neji kepada seisi rumahnya.

"_Okaerinasai_, _Nii-san_," jawab suara seorang gadis.

"Matilah aku," pekik Sasuke yang kemudian memakai tudung kepala jaketnya.

"_Nii-san_ sudah tidak setres lagi?" tanya Hinata seraya menekankan kata 'setres'.

"Enggak," jawab Neji dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ish_," desah Hinata sebal.

"Hinata, ada anak kecil ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Neji.

"Eh? Anak kecil ingin bertemu?" tanya Hinata.

"Halo, _Nee-chan_," seorang anak muncul dari belakang Neji.

"Hai. Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata. Hinata setengah duduk bersimpuh di depan Reichi.

"Namaku Reichi," jawab Reichi.

"Reichi ingin bertemu Hinata?" tanya Hinata. Reichi mengangguk tanda iya. "Jadi, orang yang Reichi cari sudah ada di depan Reichi," sambung Hinata seraya tersenyum. Dan Reichi mendekat untuk memeluk Hinata.

"Reichi datang untuk memeluk Hinata?" tanya Hinata yang membalas pelukan Reichi. Anggukan terasa di bahu Hinata.

"_Nee-chan_ mau main dengan Reichi?" tanya Reichi setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau," jawab Hinata. "Reichi suka _barbie_, tidak? Ke kamar _Nee-chan_, yuk?" ajak Hinata seraya menarik tangan Reichi. Mereka berjalan menjauhi Neji. Mereka menaiki tangga karena kamar Hinata memang di lantai atas.

"Ehehem. Jangan dilihatin terus. Ayo masuk," kata Neji kepada seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

"Aku takut Hinata membuat Reichi menjadi perempuan," gumam Sasuke seraya keluar dari balik pintu.

Hinata dan Reichi duduk berdua masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Hinata mengutak-atik _barbie_-nya. Sangat banyak sekali _barbie_ miliknya.

"Reichi ke sini sendirian?" tanya Hinata.

"Reichi ke mari bersama ayah. Tapi ayah tadi ngumpet," jawab Reichi.

"Ngumpet? Kenapa?"

"Dia pemalu," jawab Reichi polos yang membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ah, Reichi pandai bohong. Mana ada pria pemalu," kata Hinata.

"_Nee-chan_, mau gak jadi mama Reichi?" tanya Reichi dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Mama? Memang mama Reichi kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Kata ayah, mama terbang ke langit," jawab Reichi.

"Oh... Lalu, siapa ayahmu? Kenapa kau bisa kenal Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh, ano, ayahku seorang aktor yang tak mau terongkar identitasnya. Dia teman lama paman Neji," jelas Reichi.

"Oh..." Hinata berusaha mengingat teman Neji yang menjadi aktor. Tetapi Hinata tak menemukan seorang pun teman Neji yang menjadi aktor. Karena Hinata tak tahu teman Neji.

"Ano, kenapa boneka yang itu ditaruh di situ?" tanya Reichi seraya menunjuk boneka _barbie_ yang diletakkan terpisah dengan _barbie_ lainnya.

"Oh. Ini." Hinata mengambil _barbie_ yang dimaksud oleh Reichi.

"Mulut dan alis _barbie_-nya pun terlihat sedih. Tidak tersenyum," kata Reichi seraya mengamati wajah _barbie_ itu.

"_Barbie_ ini dirusak oleh teman Neji. Rambutnya dipotong tak karuan, bajunya juga dipotong. Lalu aku menggambar bibir dan alis dengan air muka yang sedih," jelas Hinata. Dia mengusap-usap _barbie_ itu.

"Hah? Siapa yang melakukannya? Akan kuhajar orang itu untukmu," kata Reichi dengan gaya pahlawannya.

"Hihihi, tak perlu. Kau tak akan bisa. Lagipula orang itu ada di Amerika," kata Hinata. "Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," sambungnya seraya membalikkan _barbie-_nya dan di situ ada sebuah nama. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh?" pekik Reichi bingung. "Uchiha?"

"Iya," kata Hinata seraya melihat Reichi. "Eh, sebentar ya. _Nee-chan_ kebelet. Tunggu, ya," kata Hinata yang langsung keluar kamarnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Reichi mengambil boneka yang rusak itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik bajunya. Kemudian Reichi keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari ayahnya di ruang tamu.

"Ayah, pulang, yuk?" ajak Reichi.

"Lho? Kenapa? Udah puas mainnya?" tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin bermain di rumah," kata Reichi pada Neji.

"Baiklah. Tapi ayah perlu basuh muka. Ayah agak ngantuk," kata Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mengatakan pada Hinata kalau kalian pulang," kata Neji yang berjalan ke arah kamar Hinata. "Reichi tunggu di situ, ya," kata Neji sebelum beranjak untuk berjalan.

Tok tok tok. Sebuah ketukan mendarat di pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebentar," teriak seorang gadis dari dalam.

"Matilah aku," umpat Sasuke seraya memakai tudung jaketnya.

_Handle_ pintu berputar dan pintu bergeser. Keluarlah seorang gadis manis dari dalam. Dia melangkah keluar tetapi dia terpeleset saat berjalan keluar. Untungnya seorang laki-laki menangkapnya ala tuan putri yang jatuh kepangkuan pangeran. Mata mereka saling beradu. Hinata merasa pernah melihat mata itu. Mata yang dibencinya. Namun, dia tak ingat.

"Eh, maaf," kata Hinata berdiri tegak dari tangan si pemuda itu. "Terimakasih," sambung Hinata seraya ber-_ojigi_. Hinata pun melangkah menjauh darinya.

"Ya ampun. Rasanya mau copot jantungku," ucap Sasuke pada diri sendiri. "Sepertinya aku sudah gak ngantuk," Sasuke pun berjalan ke ruang tamu.

"Orang tadi siapa ya? Rasanya aku pernah melihat matanya," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya berada.

'Mungkin itu ayah Reichi. Mangkanya matanya mirip dan mungkin aja aku melihatnya di televisi. Tapi, rasanya aku pernah bertatapan langsung deh,' pikir Hinata seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh, kukira kau kemana," kata Neji yang keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Kenapa kau masuk kamarku? Itu kan kamar cewek," kata Hinata rada jengkel.

"Tapi kenapa Reichi boleh masuk? Dia juga cowok, kan?"

"Itu beda. Ah, sudah. Kenapa mencariku?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu, Reichi mau pulang. Gak usah antar dia ke beranda. Kau kan gak mau keluar rumah," kata Neji seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya sudah. Salamkan untuknya sama ayahnya. Oh, ya, ayahnya itu siapa, sih?" tanya Hinata.

"Aduh, kasih tau gak ya?" kata Neji seraya berpura-pura berpikir.

"Pamaaaaaaan... kami mau pulang," teriak Reichi dari ruang tamu.

"Eh, mereka mau pulang," kata Neji yang langsung berjalan menjauh dari Hinata.

"Ih, dasar," umpat Hinata.

Neji pun menemani Sasuke dan Reichi keluar dari rumah dan menuju mobil Hitam di halaman rumahnya. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Reichi.

"Eh, kalian berdua dapat salam dari Hinata," kata Neji sebelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kalian berdua lho. Sasuke dan Reichi," ulang Neji dengan penekanan yang berbeda saat mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke'.

"Iya iya. Aku tau," kata Sasuke.

"Salam balik untuknya, paman," kata Reichi dengan senyumnya. "Katakan padanya aku masih menunggu jawabannya untuk menjadi ibuku," sambungnya yang sontak membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"EH? Apa yang kau katakan, Reichi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bilang apakah Hinata-_nee_ mau jadi mama Reichi. Gitu aja, kok," kata Reichi seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_What_? Itu aja? Itu bukan itu aja," kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah melampaui batas ke-_OOC_-annya.

"Hihihihi... bayangkan Hinata jadi ibu Reichi dan Sasuke kena bulan-bulanan Hinata dan Reichi," gumam Neji.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mendengar itu, Neji," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, bu-bukan apa-apa," kata Neji. "_Hey_, kenapa kau tidak mencopot tudung di kepalamu itu, sih? Gak ada Hinata, kok," kata Neji.

"Kau pikir aku tidak gerah dengan ini?" kata Sasuke yang melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aduh, itu siapa, sih? Sepertinya tak asing lagi," kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melihat keluar jendela dan memandangi seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sedang berbincang dengan Neji. Dia memandangi dari kamarnya.

"!"

_Ah? Sasuke? Sasuke siapa?_

_Kau ada di Jepang?_

Terngiang percakapan Neji dengan seseorang.

"Itu... Sasuke!" pekik Hinata yang memandangi Neji dan Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mobil, dan menjalankannya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke kepada Reichi.

"Senang sekali," jawab Reichi.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bertemu dengan calon ibuku," kata Reichi.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong, Reichi," kata Sasuke.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi ibuku, Yah. Kumohon," pinta Reichi dengan memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Dia itu benci kepada ayah," kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia membencimu?" tanya Reichi sok tau.

"Memang seharusnya dia benci ayah," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih? Aku kan ingin membuat salah satu bonekanya tersenyum," kata Reichi dengan nada sedih.

"Boneka yang mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang ini," kata Reichi seraya mengeluarkan boneka Hinata yang disembunyikannya di balik bajunya.

"Huwaaaaa..." teriak Sasuke seraya menginjak remnya secara mendadak. "Boneka itu."

**xXx**

27 Desember. Terdapat lingkaran merah pada tanggalan itu.

Hiashi dan Neji sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Hinata. Mereka mengendap-endap menuju kamar Hinata dengan membawa kue yang tak terlalu besar yang dipasangi lilin.

Jam 12 tepat tengah malam.

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan ternyata si empunya kamar masih membaca bukunya.

"_Happy birthday to you_... _Happy birthday to you_..." sorak keduanya seraya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hinata," kata Neji seraya memeluk adik kesayanganya yang enggan keluar rumah.

"Ah, _arigatou_, _nii-san_, _tou-san_," kata Hinata yang mengungkapkan rasa senangnya kepada kedua pria yang disayanginya.

"_Doita, my princess_," kata Hiashi.

"Semoga kau lekas mau melihat dunia luar ya!" kata Neji.

"Iya," kata Hiashi. "Aku ingin kita keluar bersama-sama. Satu keluarga," sambungnya.

"Tapi ayah, kau tau aku sudah terlalu anti dengan dunia luar," kata Hinata.

"Jadikanlah ketakutanmu menjadi kekuatanmu," kata Neji sok bijaksana.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, Hinata cepat tidur saja. Bangun pagi dan kita makan bersama," kata Hiashi.

"Aku dan ayah yang akan memasak untuk Hinata," kata Neji.

"Kalau gak enak uang kembali, ya?" kata Hinata bercanda.

"Kau kira ini restauran?" kata Neji yang ikut tersenyum karena ulah adiknya.

"Sudah. Ayo kita tidur. Besok kita akan memasakkan makanan untuk Hinata," kata Hiashi yang menarik lengan Neji.

"_Oyasumi_..."

**xXx**

"Yeeee..." teriak _maid-maid_ yang ada di meja makan. Mereka sekarang memakai kostum ibu peri dan baru saja menyaksikan lilin mati karena ditiup Hinata. Bunyi terompet terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Dua _maid_ memegang kamera yang digunakan untuk mengabadikan momen itu.

"Adikku tambah besar nih," kata Neji seraya mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Ih, kusut tau," kata Hinata seraya melempar tangan Neji yang membuat rambut Hinata berantakan.

"Ih, di rumah saja, kok. Mana ada yang liat selain kita?" protes Neji.

"Nona, ayo potong kuenya," kata salah satu maid.

"Iya, kemudian kasih kepada tuan dan tuan muda," sahut maid lainnya.

"Baiklah," kata Hinata yang kemudian menyahut pisau yang tergeletak di meja. Tangannya memotong kue menjadi lebih kecil, menaruhnya di atas piring kecil, dan memberikannya kepada sang ayah. "Potongan pertama untuk ayah tercinta," kata Hinata seraya menyerahkan piring berisi kue itu.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_," kata Hiashi seraya mencium kening Hinata. "Satu suapan untuk putri ayah yang manja," kata Hiashi seraya memotong bagian kuenya menjadi lebih kecil dan menyuapkan kepada Hinata.

"Hap," Hinata melahap kue yang disuapkan ayahnya. "Satu suapan untuk ayah," kata Hinata yang menyahut sendok kecil yang digunakan Hiashi untuk memotong kuenya. Hinata memotong kue Hiashi sebesar potongan Hiashi tadi.

"Hap," Hiashi melahapnya dan mengunyahnya di dalam mulut.

"Dan yang kedua untuk Neji-_niisan_," kata Hinata setelah memotoh kue yang kedua dan memberikannya kepada Neji.

"_Arigatou_, adik kecil," kata Neji seraya mengacak pelan rambut Hinata.

"Nona, kami punya hadiah untuk nona," kata salah satu maid.

"Eh? Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Kepala pelayan membawakan dua buah tumpukan buku. Diletakkannya di depan Hinata. Hinata mengambil salah satunya.

"Suatu saat nanti, pasti _maid-maid_ di sini akan diganti _maid-maid_ yang lain. Aku sudah mengabdi kepada keluarga Hyuuga dari nona Hinata kecil. Kami mengumpulkan semua data maid dan membuatnya menjadi _scrapbook_. Dan buku yang satunya itu adalah berisi klipingan berita tentang nona di media cetak," kata Kepala pelayan.

"Terimakasih," kata Hinata seraya memeluk kepala pelayan rumah itu. "Kau sudah seperti ibuku sendiri," sambung Hinata.

'Senang rasanya melihat putriku tumbuh. Ada untungnya juga dia di rumah. Aku lebih bisa memantaunya. Meski dia merasa senang di rumah, aku ingin melihatnya keluar rumah untuk bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Tidak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain boneka dan membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan para _maid_,' batin Hinashi.

"Yak, sekarang giliran ayah memberikan hadiah," kata Neji seraya mengulurkan benda yang dibungkus kertas kado ke Hiashi. Hiashi menerimanya. Kado itu diberikan langsung oleh Hiashi.

"Hinata, putriku sayang, bukalah kado ayah," kata Hiashi. Tanpa babibu, Hinata langsung membuka bungkus kadonya. Membuka penutup kotak kado itu.

"Ah, ini," pekik Hinata kaget.

"Aku sengaja memberimu kamera DSLR itu," kata Hiashi.

"Tapi, apa yang bisa kufoto?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku menentukan hadiah ulang tahun ayah?" tanya Hiashi.

"Apa yang ayah mau?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku foto pemandangan yang bagus dan foto setiap orang asing yang kau ajak bicara," kata Hiashi.

"Jadi, aku..."

"Iya, kau bisa minta antar Neji ke tempat yang indah," kata Hiashi.

"Ba-baiklah ayah," kata Hinata seraya tertunduk lesu. Dia ingin mengatakan tidak tapi dia takut melukai perasaan ayahnya. "Aku sayang ayah," kata Hinata dan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Hiashi.

"Aku juga menyayangimu," kata Hiashi seraya membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Oke, sekarang giliran hadiahku," kata Neji. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hiashi. Neji memberikan dua kado kepada Hinata.

"Kok dua?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Gak boleh? Aku kan sayang adikku ini," kata Neji seraya merangkul pundak Hinata.

"A-_arigatou_," kata Hinata dengan keheranannya.

"Ah, Hinata, ayah mau menemanimu tapi ayah ada kerjaan," kata Hiashi.

"Ah, masa ayah tidak makan bersama Hinata. Padahal ini masakan ayah sendiri," kata Hinata.

"Lain kali ya," kata Hiashi seraya mencium kening anaknya itu dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata. Ayah buru-buru," kata Hiashi.

Hinata terduduk lesu di kursi. Dia mengambil kamera yang baru saja didapatnya. Dia memasang lensa yang dihadiahkan bersama dengan kamera itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji yang melihat air muka Hinata yang berubah drastis.

"Aku ragu," kata Hinata.

"Kenapa harus ragu?"

"Nona tidak boleh ragu. Ini kan juga demi ayah nona," kata kepala pelayan.

"Iya, bayangkan betapa kecewanya tuan jika nona tidak memberikan yang tuan inginkan," kata salah satu _maid_.

"Bukan itu juga masalahnya. Aku menggunakan kamera ini saja aku gak tau," kata Hinata. "Secara aku tidak pernah mau difoto," sambungnya.

"Nona mulai dengan mengambil foto para _maid_ saja. Terus tuan Neji memoto nona bersama kami. Anggap saja itu latihan," kata kepala pelayan.

"Hinata seperti _snow white_ yang dikelilingi kurcaci ya," kata Neji ceplas-ceplos.

"Kok kurcaci?" protes para _maid_ serentak seperti pasukan pengibar bendera.

"Eh?" pekik Neji yang kaget dengan pasukan _maid_ yang berkata bersamaan.

"Neji-_niisan_, kau mau kan memotretkan pemandangan dan teman-temanmu untukku?" pinta Hinata.

"Eh?" pekik Neji yang kemudian tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. "Kalau gak ada foto dirimu di luar rumah, ayah pasti curiga. Sama saja kau harus keluar, kan?"

"Kan bisa diedit. Ayolah, _nii-san_," pinta Hinata dengan kedua tangan yang disatukannya.

"Hinata, sayangku, cintaku, adikku, manisku, cantikku, dan lain sebagainya, apa kau tak melihat perjuangan ayah? Agar kau mau keluar rumah?" tanya Neji.

Hinata terdiam.

"Hal paling dia sayangi adalah kamu, Hinata. Dan yang ingin ayah inginkan itu adalah ingin melihatmu keluar rumah, bermain dengan temanmu, berbelanja, berpesta, dan lain sebagainya. Setelah bibi, maksudku ibumu meninggal, harapan hidup ayah adalah dirimu. Aku melihat akhir-akhir ini kerjaan ayah menurun. Dia tidak berkerja sampai tengah malam seperti dulu. Itu karena memikirkanmu. Akhir-akhir ini juga aku mendengar keluahannya tentangmu, gumamannya, dan aku juga mendengar percakapan ayah dengan seseorang ditelepon. Dia minta saran kepada orang yang diteleponnya, bagaimana cara untuk membuatmu keluar rumah. Akhirnya dia dapat, kamera itu. Tapi apa akhirnya kamera itu juga tidak berhasil?" kata Neji panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"..."

"Mungkin kau benar," kata Hinata.

"Eh? Benar apanya?" tanya Neji cengo.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan barusan," kata Hinata dengan gaya _sweatdropped_-nya.

"Eh, aku tadi bicara apa ya?" kata Neji pada dirinya sendiri yang sontak membuat Hinata lebih _sweatdrop_.

"Padahal aku udah menghayati setiap kata yang _niisan_ katakan," kata Hinata yang masih _sweatdropped_.

"Jadi kau mau untuk keluar rumah, kan?" tanya Neji.

"Iya!" kata Hinata yang disusul oleh senyuman di wajah Neji. "Bibi, tolong taruh kadonya di kamarku," kata Hinata kepada kepala pelayan.

"Baik, nona," kata kepala pelayan. Dua _maid_ membawakan kado-kado yang diberikan saat acara pesta kecilnya.

"Kau mau keluar hari ini?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti aku akan makan dulu," kata Hinata seraya tersenyum kepada Neji.

"Kau serius akan memakannya?" tanya Neji.

"Harusnya memang gitu, kan?" kata Hinata.

"Eh, selamat menikmati deh," kata Neji.

Hinata mengambil makanan buatan ayahnya dan kakaknya. Dia menaruhnya di atas piring. Dia menyuap makanan yang ada di piringnya, membuka mulut, dan melahapnya.

"Asin," kata Hinata seraya mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang dimasukannya ke mulutnya.

_XXX_

Mikky : Mikky baru sadar kalau karakternya _OOC_ semua #pundung

Chocolatos : hahahaha... *ketawa nista

Mikky : *lempar panci ke arah Choco*. Maaf, ya. Yang gak trima ke-_OOC_-an karakter di sini. Soalnya, ini _fiction_ Mikky yang paling pertama. Jadi, agak alay lebay dan sebagainya. _Fiction_ ini udah ada sejak zaman baheula, cuma baru-baru di-_publish_. Dan aku ngerasa alurnya terlalu cepat. Semua kritik, saran dan _flame_ diterima, kok. Mikky ngerasa _fiction_ ini kacau. Tapi, Mikky gak bakal ngedit jalan ceritanya dan cara pembawaannya. Fiction ini setengah berjalan (ngrangkak?), nanti kalau waktunya Mikky nulis kelanjutannya, Mikky akan obrak-abrik(?). Sekian. Dan ini jawaban untuk _reviewer_ yang gak _login_.

**n** : _"senpai puna banyak cerita senpai sangat hebat walaupun masih baru"_

**((APANYA YANG HEBAT, NAK? *pukulin kepala ke tembok*))**

**R** : _"Kok pas bagian sasu di museum kaya adegan a crazy littel called think *bener gk judulnya tuh film* yaa? Di mana si p'shone jadi fotografer dan di paling suka bagian mata, ehh tiba2 anknya nangis, benar2 mirip yaa ? :) Lanjutt yaa miky *bener gk namanya?* hehe"_

**((yang dimaksud emang bener tapi namanya bukan fsdajl;asgsf;ls (?) tapi **_**A Little Thing Called Love**_**))**

**Yoshioka Yuko** : _"Bagus *-*...Eh,ngomong2 Ibunya Reichi bnrn Hinata yak?Atau bkn?"_

**((kasih tahu gak ya? Hm... enggak, ah. Pikir aja sendiri *dirajam*))**

**Yui-chan** : _"Usia Hina beda jauh ya ama Hina. Wow, di fic ini Hiashi jd tokoh ayah yg baik rupanya. Anak siapa tuh yg di bw Sasu. Bkn anak kndung kan? Jd penasaran sm mslh mereka di masa lalu. So,apdet~"_

**((cuma empat tahun, kok. Emang ngarep Hiashi jadi pihak tertindas? Oh, my God. Hiashi-sama.. ada orang mau menindasmu... *bletak*. Kasih tahu gak ya? Reichi itu anaknya siapa, ya? Aku juga gak tahu *dirajam*. Udah mulai terungkap, kan? Masa lalunya Hinata?))**

Shyoul lavaen : "Knpa sasu,neji ma hiashi jdi g"klhatan stoic?q sdkit ngerasa aneh wktu bca sasu kyk gitu..sasu jdi klhatan kyk q jga ska sasu yg kyk gitu,tpi tnjukin dkit ja sft sasu yg cuek,dngin,stoic ya..emang tu anakny siapa?g"mgkinkan anakny sasu,dy kan msih sasu prnah brbwt pa ma hina smpek2 hina jdi kyk gitu?lnjut..updete cpet ya n lbih pnjang..^_^"

**((tuh, kan, ada yang berpikiran mereka OOC banget *pundung*. Gak kamu aja kok yang ngerasa aneh. Bahkan author juga *disate*. Jangan tanya aku itu anak siapa! Aku tidak tahu-menahu! Aku bukan bapaknya (?). huweeeeeeeee... *dibekep*))**


End file.
